This invention relates generally to enabling the amplification of sound from a stringed musical instrument having a soundhole. In one particular aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a pickup on such an instrument. In another particular aspect, the invention relates to an overall electromagnetic pickup assembly for such an instrument.
Many types of stringed musical instruments have been adapted so that their sounds can be electrically amplified. Some types, such as electric guitars, are made specifically for this use. Others, such as acoustic guitars, are not inherently made for this use, but adaptive devices have been proposed or made so that the sound from even such "non-electric" instruments can be electrically amplified. For example, the sound from an acoustic guitar can be amplified by playing the guitar next to a conventional microphone connected in an amplification system. Devices can also be incorporated in or attached to the "non-electric" instrument. It is to the attachment type of device that the present invention is directed.
A stringed instrument that is specifically made for electrical amplification is typically constructed to enable or enhance the amplification process. For example, in an electric guitar having one or more electromagnetic pickups, all the strings are typically bare steel strings so that each readily interacts with one or more magnetic fields set up by one or more magnets in the pickup(s). This may not, however, be the case with a "non-electric" instrument, such as an acoustic guitar.
One type of an acoustic guitar, for example, has strings made of different materials and these materials interact differently with magnetic fields. On a six-string acoustic guitar, the higher pitch B and E strings are bare steel whereas the lower pitch E, A, D and G strings are brass or bronze wrapped steel strings. Either of the bare steel strings affects a magnetic field more than any of the wrapped strings does. This presents a problem to a device used for electrically amplifying the sound from this type of instrument; namely, how to overcome or counteract this difference in the magnetic interaction of the strings so that a balanced output can be provided.